Constrictai Madness
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. The Constrictai are allegedly the dumbest of the tribes. Read on as Skalidor struggles to name his son and daughter. Do family ties really bind? Find out! Second in the Serpentine family one-shots.


**Author's Note: Hello humans! No, I'm not possessed or anything like that. I am greeting you on behalf of those who aren't humans; namely, the Constrictai tribe! That's right, Constrictai. You may or may not know this, but the Constrictai weren't considered to be that bright. Well, I'm pretty much speaking on behalf of Snike, Chokun, Bytar, Skalidor and Ridge. Not much to say, minus the fact that I only own OCs, not Ninjago, let the story begin! Oh, I don't own ****Pokémon, despite the brief character mentions.**

* * *

**Rough Edges**

(Normal P.O.V.; Ouroborus.)

"That should be it," a voice booms.

(General Skalidor's P.O.V.)

I'd remember all the positions easily.

Scout 1: John. Scout 2: Kirby. Scout 3: Miller. Scout 4: Vincent. Scout 5: my father. Scout 6: me. Scout 7: Bytar. Scout 8: Chokun. Scout 9: Snike. Snike is surprisingly strong for his size.

Soldier 1: Neil. Soldier 2: John. Soldier 3: Kirby. Soldier 4: Miller. Soldier 5: Vincent. Soldier 6: my father. Soldier 7: me. Soldier 8: Bytar. Soldier 9: Chokun. Chokun, the name says it all; in Constrictai, of course. Chokun decided to name my son.

Warrior 1: Bo-ad. Warrior 2: Neil. Warrior 3: John. Warrior 4: Kirby. Warrior 5: Miller. Warrior 6: Vincent. Warrior 7: my father. Warrior 8: me. Warrior 9: Bytar. Bytar; like Chokun, the name says it all in terms of Constrictai. Bytar &amp; Snike helped me in naming my daughter.

General 1: Condorri. General 2: Bo-ad. General 3: Neil. General 4: John. General 5: Kirby. General 6: Miller. General 7: Vincent. General 8: my father. I am Skalidor, ninth general of the Constrictai tribe.

(South Mines. Chokun's P.O.V.)

"Sscout ssir Ssnike, are you watching?" a young voice asked.

"Of coursse. I can ssee you, boy. Ssoldier Chokun, are you paying attention?" I was, as a matter of fact. The little Constrictai that Snike and I were looking after is General Skalidor's son, who doesn't have a name yet. Currently, he is trying to move around a rough obstacle. To my surprise, he loses his strength early, but I catch him.

"Ssoldier Chokun, sscout Snike. Have you been helping him?" We turned our atttention to our warrior: Bytar.

"I think I have the perfect name for him," I said. We went to General Skalidor, who is awaiting.

"Daddy!" his young son beamed.

"Well? I'm waiting," the general stated.

"I believe the name 'Ridge' would ssuit him," I stated.

"Ridge?" the general asked.

"I get it, daddy!" he stated.

"Elaborate, sson," the general stated.

"Well, I was moving my way around a little path thingy over there. Missters Ssnike and Chokun were watching. Weren't you?" he asked. Before anyone could speak, he continued. "You know the bassic course that soldierss take to become warriors!" he proclaimed.

"Snike'ss training sspot. You didn't stay on the ground for a long period, did you sson?" he asked.

"Nuh-uh! I decided to climb and der was a jaggy edgy!" Ridge said, pouting. Skalidor smiled broadly at his young son.

"Well Ridge, you earned your name."

"Yay! I'm Ridge!" Ridge proclaimed.

"Yes, you are, son," the general said as Ridge happily ran off, Snike and Bytar in hot pursuit. The general would seldom hiss, as opposed to most Serpentine tribes.

"Ridge seemed more appropriate, general. After all, the dragon wass called 'Rocky'," I told the general.

"I figured as much. Let's just hope that the case is different if I have a daughter."

* * *

(Same place. Two years later, Snike's P.O.V.)

"Sssnike, Bytar!" My attention was diverted to the shout of Ridge.

"What'ss wrong, boy?" Chokun asked, having just entered the scene.

"It'ss daddy. He'ss going to replace me!" Ridge shouted in a panic.

"Ridge, calm down. Why would your father replace you?" I asked, noticing Bytar had a book.

"New family member and it's a girl. General Pythor jusst had to ruin _everything_. What did the Constrictai do to him?" Ridge asked.

"Nothing, Ridge. Ridge, soldier Chokun, I'd like some alone time with Snike, Bytar, and this little lady," ushering to a younger Constrictai behind him. Ridge hissed at the younger Constrictai, but to his surprise, she hissed back.

"Ridge, come on. You need to channel your anger. Why don't we head to your room?" I said. At this, Ridge's face lit up, but he was still upset.

"Okay, Chokun. No girlss allowed," he stated. He stormed ahead and Chokun just shook his head.

"Now, you're a sstrong girl. A sstrong girl needs a sstrong name," I began. Bytar threw the book at me, which was focused into the letter C.

"She'ss said 'no' to quite a few names," Bytar said.

"Ariana?" I asked.

"No. That's the name of Team Rocket executive," she stated, folding her arms. She was reading comics and I assumed that she had been playing Pokémon.

"Alyssa?" Bytar asked.

"That's the name of an anime character and she's got a Magnemite. Plus, she also shares her name with a writer's OC, according to Chokun," she said.

"Brianna?" I asked.

"No. She idolizes Drew, but somehow managed to patch things up with May," she said.

"Bugsy?" Bytar asked.

The younger girl stepped in front of her father and said, "Bugsy is a _boy_! Plus, he's the Azalea Town Gym Leader and he'll give you the Hive Badge and Cut, the move," she stated.

"Clair?" Bytar asked.

"No, Clair is a Dragon type specialist," she stated, having calmed down.

"How about Candace?" I asked.

She smiled &amp; shouted, "Yeah! Except, C-a-n-d-a-c-e as opposed to the Snowpoint Gym Leader's spelling of her name, which is can and then ice, with a 'd' in the middle!" Bytar looked at me.

"Candace, I think the name is a nice one. Especially now that it's yours," the general said. After a while, the others came back.

"So, does the runt have a name?" Ridge teased.

"It's Candace, Ridge!" she snapped.

"Candice? Isn't that the Ice-type gym leader in generation 4? Plus, if memory serves, she was thrilled to meet the Pyramid King in the anime and aside from that teacher dude, she was the only one who knew Zoey, Dawn's rival," Ridge stated.

"It's spelled differently," Candace said.

"Bytar, what stopped you from naming her Bugsy?" Ridge asked.

She tackled him to the ground and screamed, "Bugsy is a guy, dummy!"

He wanted to fight back, but she had him.

"Enough!" the general boomed. "Ridge, stop teasing your sister. Chokun, is her room ready?" he asked.

"It's ready for her to decorate. Come along, Candace," he said. She got off of Ridge and followed him.

"Hn. She's got a lot of valium in her," Ridge said when he caught his breath.

"Don't you mean _volume_?" I asked.

"Hn," he said, not seeming to care that he had been corrected.

* * *

(Southeast Mines. A year later. Ridge's P.O.V.)

"He's gonna kill me, I'm history!" I say, walking into our home.

"Just get Snike or something. Snike stays calm. Wait, maybe you should get Bytar or Chokun. Why are we going this way?" Candace asks, her hair tied back.

Candace was there when the green techno blade was being produced; now, she's a human. Her hair is black with orange streaks and her eyes are black.

"What's with all the noise?" Chokun asks. He looks up and sees Candace. Later on, there's a gathering.

"Break it up," my dad says. Candace turns back into a Constrictai.

We see her off as she goes on a journey.

* * *

**Author's Note: This one took a while, but it was worth it. I thought it'd be interesting to throw some names in there. Below, how they'll appear.**

**Name: Ridge Evans.**

**Age: 20.**

**Former Ninjago hometown: South Mines**

**Current Ninjago hometown: Southeast Mines.**

**Appearance in crossover: Yes. Most likely cameos or brief mentions in flashbacks.**

**Appearance in other stories: Yes.**

**Trainer class in other stories: Trainer, like Ash, Gary, etc.**

**Team in other stories: Golem, Swampert (starter), Rhyperior, Gliscor, Swellow, and Drilbur (will evolve in second appearance).**

**Hometown: Oldale Town.**

**Appearance: Khaki pants or shorts, orange T-shirt, tennis shoes. Black hair, orange eyes. Wears a hat that looks like Ash's hat from the AG series, except the Poké Ball design is white. His key stone is in his hat.**

* * *

**Name: Candace Evans**

**Age: 18**

**Trainer class in crossover: Ranger**

**Trainer class in other stories: Trainer.**

**Team in crossover: Nidoran (female, walking, partner), Sandshrew, Phanpy.**

**Team in other stories: Nidoqueen, Sandslash, Donphan, Pidgeot, Golett, and Sceptile.**

**Trigger word: snap. **

**Appearance in other stories: Usually wears jeans and a light orange tank top with a black jacket and tennis shoes; blue gloves (in the style of May's) with a gray outline.**

**Final notes: none.**


End file.
